The Unforgiving
by Mishka Nightlord
Summary: Serie de one-shots inspirados en el nuevo disco de Within Temptation y en Trinity Blood.R&R por favor! mi primer fic publicado, espero les agrade


Bueno este es mi primer fic que me propongo publicar :$ son una serie de one-shots inspirados en las canciones del nuevo disco de Within Temptation, The Unforgiving, y en mi serie de anime/manga favorita, Trinity Blood. Espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión ;) Comentarios, tomatazos y críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas!

Ni Within Temptation, ni sus canciones me pertenecen, lo mismo va para Trinity Blood

Why not me? (¿Por qué yo no?)

Ella lo decidió cuando escuchó los gritos de su madre, ella quería vivir, por eso corrió sin detenerse. Corrió aun cuando sus pulmones y sus piernas le rogaban a gritos que se detuviera, aun cuando su sentido común le dijo que entrar en las catacumbas encontradas bajo la ciudad solo conseguiría que la mataran, aun cuando se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer y lo único que la detuvo fue el golpe que se dio contra el suelo, al tropezar en uno de los bloques que formaban el piso.

Cuando levantó la vista reparó en que unos ojos azul hielo la observaban, sorprendidos y algo molestos. Esos hermosos ojos que la observaban con fijeza pertenecían a un hombre quien al estar de pie debería ser realmente alto, ya que de rodillas superaba ampliamente su estatura, y Caterina siempre había sido una niña muy alta en comparación con las demás. El hombre tenía el cabello de color plata, hasta poco más de la mitad de su espalda, y usaba un traje algo inusual, blanco y con un aire ligeramente futurista. Frente al hombre arrodillado podía ver un ataúd de vidrio, y dentro del mismo, a una hermosa dama, de piel color café con leche y cabello rojo, largo y sedoso. Caterina se sorprendió al escuchar una voz ronca y distorsionada, pero muy hermosa:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ellos me persiguen.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Vampiros, bueno matusalenes o algo por el estilo. Ellos asesinaron a mi madre, y ahora vienen por mí.

Al escuchar eso el hombre abrió mucho sus ojos, miró al ataúd de cristal y luego a la niña, y le dijo:

-Corre, yo te protegeré.

Caterina se puso en pie, miró al hombre y empezó a correr de nuevo. Mientras corría pudo escuchar a sus espaldas un murmullo del hombre, y el sonido de alas moviéndose, pero no miró hacia atrás, solo corrió, hasta que llego al aire libre, en un prado iluminado por la luna. En el prado se elevaba una pequeña colina, y en la cima de esta colina había un árbol sin hojas, solitario en la noche. Caterina no pudo evitar relacionar la soledad del árbol con la suya propia. Ahora su madre se había ido para siempre. No volvería a contarle cuentos, a peinarla o a decirle lo guapa que estaba hoy. No temía por su hermano Alessandro, él estaba con su padre en el corazón del Vaticano, a salvo. La casa en la que ella y su madre fueron atacadas estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, era un remanso de paz para su familia, pero ahora para ella era solamente un recuerdo profundamente doloroso. Mientras pensaba esto, caminaba hacia el árbol solitario en la cumbre de la colina.

Al llegar a la cima de la colina Caterina tomó una decisión, ella no se quedaría sin hacer nada, ella lucharía. Ella sería una cardenal o una arzobispo o buscaría una posición de poder en la iglesia para evitar que personas inocentes fueran asesinadas por matusalenes. Algunas personas llamarían una vida de luchas y sacrificios una maldición, pero para personas como ella era una bendición. Esa era la cruz que ella tendría que cargar en esta vida, y la cargaría felizmente. Alguien tenía que intentar detener y hacerle frente a la maldad, así que, ¿Por qué no ella? Ella tenía motivos, y tenía influencia, su padre era el Papa, por amor a todo lo santo, ella podía cumplir su cometido, seguir su vocación fácilmente. El camino es largo y tortuoso, se dijo, pero vale la pena. Al terminar de reflexionar su decisión se sentó bajo el árbol solitario, más tranquila, pero alerta. Era poco probable que un hombre solo pudiera derrotar a la horda de matusalenes que habían atacado su hogar.

Mientras reflexionaba esto, una figura emergía silenciosamente de las catacumbas, por primera vez en novecientos años. En esos nueve siglos había reflexionado sobre sus errores, sobre sus pecados, sobre cuanto había herido a su hermanita pequeña, y cuanta culpa tenía por la muerte de la mujer que amaba. Novecientos años llorando a Lilith, mientras el bastardo maniático de su hermano hacía de las suyas en la superficie, probablemente intentando cumplir su cometido de destruir el mundo, de renovarlo a través del fuego. Quien lo había sacado de esa catacumba era la niña. Una niña le había recordado el amor de Lilith por la humanidad, por todas y cada una de las criaturas vivientes, incluso el cariño que ella le había tenido al bastardo de Caín. Y, por amor a la memoria de Lilith, a sus obras y a sus sueños de una humanidad nueva, de matusalenes y terranos viviendo como hermanos en paz, él se levanto de su lado, prometiendo ayudar y proteger a los seres humanos, sin distinguir entre matusalenes y terranos.

El hombre caminó hasta la colina donde estaba sentada la niña, que lo miraba atónita. Al llegar a su lado se inclinó, y sonrió de la manera tonta que recordaba que Seth adoraba.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la niña vacilante

-¿Yo? Bueno yo soy Abel Nightlord… no, disculpa, me he equivocado, mi apellido no es Nightlord, es Nightroad. ¿Y quién eres tú, pequeña?

- Yo soy Caterina Sforza… ¿donde están los vampiros?

- Eso no importa, yo te protegeré, a ti y al resto de la humanidad.

Y… hasta aquí llega el primer one-shot. ¿Qué opinan? Apestoso? Terrible? Decente? ¿Qué me darán? Tomatazos? Una crítica? Dejen su review y opinen! Bueno, esperando sus reviews y /o tomatazos se despide afectuosamente una de las pocas personas que se han enamorado del Contra Mundi

María Nightlord, Krusnik 05


End file.
